Verlorene Liebe
by WindOfDancingFlames
Summary: Zexion knew that he was one of a kind, but suddenly he is proven wrong by a blue haired elf that he finds out on the street.His feelings take over him and soon he finds that he cannot stop thinking about this wonderful man.[SaixZexion].Lemon in da future.
1. Found on the Street

Thought I'd try something new. Well, actually, it's not really that new because I've had it in my head for a very long time, but whatever. I'm hoping that this will be good, because my pathetic attempts at other things will be nothing like this. So read, enjoy (or not) and review.

This takes place before Kingdom Hearts 1 in the World That Never Was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Verlorene Liebe

It was dark. It was always dark when you were an unknown. Zexion hated the darkness, even though that was part of what he was. He was a being between the light and darkness- a nobody. He couldn't remember what it was like to be alive. He couldn't remember the feeling of wind that blew across his face or the refreshing feeling you got when you jumped into the ocean on a hot day. Hell, he couldn't even remember his own name.

He walked along the deserted streets of Deep Dive City, not feeling the cold rain that fell like bullets shot from the clouds. It always rained here, every single day. There had not been a single day without rain since he first got here two years ago. He was one of six beings without hearts that resided here. Their leader, Xemnas, believed that there were more specimens out there like them, and every day they all searched a special part of Deep Dive, in hopes of finding something like them lying on the deserted streets. After all, that was where all of them were found.

Each one of them had to be taught how to talk and fight again once they arrived in this place. None of them had remembered anything about their past. All they could tell you was their old name scrambled up with an added 'x' in it. And then that would be their new name. Zexion highly doubted that anyone would find another unknown on the street somewhere. In his beliefs, the six of them were one of a kind.

Zexion's area for searching today was the area around Memory Skyscraper. There was nothing around here, as usual, and he decided that he should go back to his room and give up for the day. But just as soon as he opened up a portal to head back, he heard a soft wail behind him. Dismissing the portal, he went in the direction of where he heard it. A second, louder wail came from that direction, making Zexion walk faster in curiosity. Just as he turned the corner, he saw a man huddled up behind a crashed semi-truck. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and the rest of his body was a pale white.

His eyes were the same neon orange color as Xemnas's, and his hair was an electric blue. It was spiked slightly on top and then as it went down it curved straight in the shape of the man's neck. He looked oddly feminine to Zexion, but he could tell that this nobody was male. His face was smoother than most, except for the fact that there was an X-shaped scar in between both of his eyes. What intrigued him the most was that his ears were pointed like an elf's, with one pearl earring on the right ear.

'_Well I'll be damned. Xemnas was right.'_

Zexion slowly walked over to this strange new being, extending a hand towards it. The man dejected his offer and scuttled more over to the wall, curling himself tighter into a ball. Maybe if he tried talking to him it would help.

"It's okay," said Zexion calmly. "I'm only here to help. I won't hurt you."

The blue-haired man tucked his head in between his legs and hid himself from Zexion, as if he was afraid. Of what, Zexion had no idea.

"Grab my hand," said Zexion, extending his arm towards him again. This time he walked a little closer to him. The man still scooted away, frightened.

'_I'd better have Xemnas take a look at this,' _thought Zexion as he summoned a portal around the man that lead to Xemnas's room. Zexion followed shortly after by summoning a portal of his own.

He was glad to see that the elf had made it to Xemnas's room with him, and he saw Xemnas get up from his desk and walk over to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I believe this is another nobody," said Zexion. "I found him by Memory Skyscraper. I thought that you might like to see him and evaluate him."

"He is quite interesting," said Xemnas, going over to put a hand on the man's shoulder, who immediately swatted it off defensively. "Has he said anything yet?"

"No. He only whimpered a few times."

Xemnas seemed to contemplate on this as he stared down at the man that looked so much like him. Finally he spoke up.

"Interesting. I might run a few tests on him. Thank you, Zexion."

"You're welcome, sir. Does this mean I get tomorrow off?"

Xemnas turned his gaze towards Zexion.

"Of course," he said. "Now go get some rest. I want you to be ready to help me with him if I need you."

"Yes sir."

Zexion summoned a portal and stepped inside it, watching Xemnas try to soothe the elf.

'_Maybe there are more out there…'_

He walked forward more and wound up in his room, which was just as dark as the outside. Grateful for the day off, he collapsed onto his bed and sunk into his mattress, actually smiling for once. The same thought ran through his head, pulling him into the realm of the sleeping.

'_Maybe there are more out there…'_

And then he fell asleep, more content than he had been in over two years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vexen wandered around the laboratory, searching for his test results from last week from the experiment with the Dusk. Xaldin was searching too, but it seemed that their efforts were hopeless.

"Where the hell are those papers?" asked Xaldin aloud, opening up the drawers in Vexen's desk. "I just saw them yesterday!"

"I really wish I could tell you," commented Vexen. "If we don't find them, that means we've lost nearly one month's full of research down the drain."

Vexen slammed his fist onto the counter he was looming over in frustration.

'_All that data is lost!'_

Suddenly Xemnas teleported into the lab, catching both Vexen and Xaldin by surprise. It was then that they both noticed that he was carrying what looked like a human.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Xaldin.

"I believe so," answered Xemnas, setting the unknown down onto the examination table and strapping the man down with the iron shackles attached to it. "I need you to run some tests on him."

Vexen walked over to the table and looked at the man, who was now sleeping.

"He looks quite strong," said Vexen, resting his hand on the elf's shoulder and looking at the rippling, lean muscles that ran across the man's chest. Xemnas immediately lifted Vexen's hand off with his own.

"Don't touch him," he ordered. "He can get violent with human contact."

He pulled down the collar of his robe to reveal a bite mark, freshly dripping with blood. Vexen and Xaldin looked at it with fear.

"I only grabbed his hand and he did this to me," said Xemnas. "So consider it a warning. Be careful with this one."

"Don't worry," said Xaldin. "We will. How did you get him asleep?"

"Sedative," answered Xemnas.

"That's what I figured," said Xaldin. "We'll run some tests, then and find out if he belongs here."

"Good. This one seems quite special."

"Aren't we all?" asked Vexen, getting a few chuckles out of Xaldin and Xemnas.

Just as Xemnas was about to leave, Xaldin spoke up again.

"I have just one question," asked Xaldin. "Where was he found?"

"Memory Skyscraper, behind a crashed semi-truck," answered Xemnas. "Zexion said he was curled up in a dark corner, next to some shattered glass. He said he was scared to death."

"Zexion found him?" asked Vexen, looking back at the now peaceful face of the unknown, who probably didn't even know he was strapped down to a table to be experimented on.

"Yes," said Xemnas. "Why?"

"Just wondering," said Vexen, taking his tools out to begin the experiment. "I want to congratulate him sometime."

Vexen took a long needle filled with a considerable amount of novacaine and injected it into the man's left arm, which twitched slightly and soon fell limp.

"We'll tell you what results we get," said Xaldin, putting on a pair of latex gloves.

"Thank you," said Xemnas. "It's hard to believe that I once did this to you two."

Vexen and Xaldin looked at each other with as Xemnas opened a portal and stepped through it, leaving them alone with the new nobody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was it really necessary to sleep if you couldn't get tired?

Zexion awoke to the sound of the black curtains swishing back and forth across his large French windows. The light of Kingdom Hearts cast an eerie glow across the room, causing the shadows of the curtains to become dark and foreboding, despite the fact that they were transparent. Zexion's eyes were still heavy from his nap, and he opened them with a groan of disgruntlement. He smiled as he gazed at the omniscient shape of Kingdom Hearts, giving him hope that at least maybe one day he would become a whole being again. He always wondered how the heart-shaped moon could glow in so many different colors. Sometimes a pink light surrounded it, making it radiate in a rose light as it was cast down upon the city. But most of the times it was outlined in a beautiful sky blue color, almost creating an artificial sky as one looked up at it.

The Shadow Walking Tactician wondered how long he had been sleeping. Since nobody could tell the time here, it was hard to keep track of it. He slowly hauled himself up, yawning and stretching as he did so. He started to wonder about the unknown he found on the street. Had he learned how to speak yet or was he totally useless? Wanting to find it out almost immediately, he summoned up a portal that lead to the laboratory, which was where he assumed Xemnas took the blue-haired man. Cracking his neck, he stepped through it, finding himself alone in the lab with the man lying down on a cot, strapped down with metal shackles. Having some curiosity, he walked over to him and looked down at his long, peaceful face. He was fast asleep, much to his disliking. He wanted to try and talk to the man again, just to see if he wasn't scared of him anymore.

Slowly he took the glove off of his left hand and placed it underneath the man's jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. It was as smooth as the man's milky skin. He saw the man's lips curl up in a small smile as Zexion calmed him like this. But suddenly the man groaned and his eyes burst open, making Zexion jump back, afraid.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I won't hurt you. I was only trying to enlighten your current situation."

The man seemed to understand this and gave him a weak smile. His muscles, which were tensed, relaxed and fell down onto the metal cot. Zexion smiled as he saw this. It meant the man was getting used to other people around him. Or maybe he was just getting used to him…

Zexion slowly walked over to the man once more and bent over him, noting that the man didn't fidget at all. Neon orange eyes looked into his navy blue eyes, probably asking a million questions that raced inside his mind as he wondered what was going on. Zexion stared deeper into his bright orange ones, taking his hand and running his middle and pointer fingers along the crease of his neck, directly below his jaw. The man seemed okay with this. The man whimpered a little because he was trying to get his hand free of the metal shackle that was holding it down to the bed.

'_He wants to touch me back,' _thought Zexion. _'It wouldn't hurt if I let that hand go. Or maybe he's being tricky and wanting me to release him?'_

Zexion kept his eyes locked on the man's delicate face and noticed that his features were quite different from when he had first seen him. His eyes had lost some of their frightening intensity and were a cooler shade of orange now. His body looked extremely relaxed, even for being strapped down onto a bed, and his once frightened grimace had turned into an almost loving smile.

'_I guess he's toned down a bit,' _Zexion finally concluded. _'I don't think he'll hurt me if I let only one hand go.'_

Zexion looked around for the keys and saw them on the counter next to him. Picking up each cool piece of metal, he started trying every one of them on that shackle, finally breaking it open after trying seven times. He saw the man smile at him, like a silent thank you, and lifted his hand up to touch his face. At first, Zexion thought it was a bit intrusive, but then he started enjoying another person's touch against him. The marble skin of this man's hand felt good as it stroked curiously against the smooth surface of Zexion's cheek. For some reason, he was strangely attracted to this man.

He had never thought about his sexual orientation, but he supposed that if he was attracted to this man, he was probably a homosexual. Or maybe it was the man's feminine features that made him think of the new unknown as more of a woman than a man. Feeling a bit more comfortable, he bent down further and brushed his lips against his, feeling the somewhat chapped skin tickle the delicate area of his lips. Surprisingly, the man didn't fidget or move. It was like he was actually enjoying this. But all of a sudden, a smell entered his nostrils. It was the smell of Xemnas, and he was coming this way.

Quickly he let go of the elf lying on the table and put his hand back into the iron shackle, locking it up as fast as he could. The man seemed confused about this and gave him an innocent "What's going on?" look. Zexion couldn't help but smile as he saw this. It actually looked cute. He changed his expression to one of compassion to try and tell the man that nothing bad was going to happen.

All of a sudden he heard the familiar sound of a portal being opened and out popped Xemnas, who walked over to him. Xemnas stood and looked down at the blue-haired man in a loving way, like a father would look at his son.

"Has he made any progress?" he asked.

"Well, I think he's starting to understand what people say," answered Zexion. "But so far he hasn't said a word."

The man grunted as if he had understood that they were talking about him. Xemnas had refocused his attention to the new unknown after this small grunt, and soon realized that he had stopped in mid sentence and was keeping the conversation silent for a while.

"I see," he continued on slowly. "Have you tried asking him what his name is yet?"

"No, sir. I think it would be best if we just let him mature on his own time."

Xemnas looked at Zexion.

"I don't think we'll have the time to do that," he said. Zexion could feel those orange eyes look straight into his skull. He turned and looked at Xemnas.

"Why won't we, sir?" he asked. He didn't want to rush this nobody. It would cause too much confusion for him.

"Because Kingdom Hearts doesn't wait," answered Xemnas, in a dream-like tone. "Don't you want to be real again, Zexion?"

"Yes, sir. It's just that this unknown seems very……special to me. I don't want him ending up confused because we rushed his training."

Xemnas eyed the elf that was lying on the table. His eyes were still open, and somehow, it seemed like he knew exactly what they were saying. It seemed that he knew they were talking about him. Xemnas sighed and thought about what Zexion had said.

'_Maybe he really is that special. After all, he seems very smart, and he does have a muscular sort of build. He might be a good fighter.'_

"Zexion, have I ever told you the story about when I found you?"

That was rather off subject.

"Um….no sir," was his quiet reply. "Is it important?"

"Yes. When I found you, you reminded me of this man here. You were a quick learner, very smart, and you looked somewhat strong. In fact, you matured much faster than any of your comrades. But still, I thought that if I had taught you faster, you still would've learned as much as you know now, and you could've been number two in the Organization."

"But I would be too weak to be number two," said Zexion.

"No, you wouldn't. You may be weak when it comes to fighting, but you are probably the strongest out of all of us. Your mind is what makes you strong, Zexion. Out of all of the people here, you think about things the most. You think about the consequences of your actions and also you think about the smartest way to do things, whether it would take longer or not. For that, I admire you."

Zexion had no idea anybody liked him that much.

"Thank you, sir. Nobody has ever talked about me like that before."

Xemnas smiled and put an arm around his shoulder.

"That's because they are jealous," he whispered into his ear. "And plus, they don't know you like I know you."

Zexion smiled at this comment. He remembered when Xemnas took him in under his wing and taught him everything he knew. Xemnas never allowed anyone to go near him while he was teaching, and only for a very special reason. While he was trying to get Zexion to tell him (or demonstrate for him) his abilities, Zexion did something quite extraordinary and nearly killed him. Only Xemnas knew what this was, however, and everybody else in the Organization thought that Zexion was a pathetic little wimp that couldn't kill a shadow if he wanted to. But they were so terribly wrong. They just didn't know what he could do….yet. Warping his mind back to his current conversation, he gave Xemnas a reply.

"I know, Xemnas," he said, looking into his orange eyes. "I know."

With that said, Xemnas slipped his arm off of Zexion's shoulder and walked over to a newly summoned portal. Zexion turned back around to the elf, who had fallen asleep during their discussion. He was somewhat disappointed, but he knew that he needed his sleep and wouldn't disturb him. He still smelled Xemnas in the room. He turned back around to see that Xemnas was still gazing at him.

"I knew you smelled that I was still here," he said almost lovingly. This caused Zexion to smile a little. "I want you to meet me in my room after about an hour has passed in here. For now, just work with this new nobody and see if anything happens."

"Will do, sir," answered Zexion quickly.

He turned around once more, but he heard Xemnas pipe up once again.

"By the way, Zexion…."

He turned around.

"My name is Xemnas, not 'sir'."

Zexion's cheeks turned slightly pink, and he had no idea why.

"I'll remember that," he replied.

Xemnas stepped into the portal and left Zexion alone once again with the new unknown.

Zexion just sat back and watched the blue-haired beauty's chest fall up and down as he breathed. Zexion smiled and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had passed since Zexion had fallen asleep. He had awoken to the whines of the man on the bed, who was apparently trying to get out of his captivity. Zexion quickly got up from the floor where he had fallen over and gone to sleep and went over to him, stroking his face to try and calm him down.

"It's okay," he whispered. The man started to take deeper breaths and he eventually calmed down. Zexion bent down and hugged him.

He saw him slowly drift to sleep again as his arms unwrapped themselves from his body. Zexion looked down at him and smiled, thinking about what it would be like to kiss him again.

'_He seems so peaceful,'_ he thought. _'I think it would be okay if I left him alone while I went to see Xemnas.'_

He kissed the sleeping man on the head as gently as he could, as if not to wake him. The man's lips curled up at the edges and formed a smile. Zexion looked back with admiration once more and then stepped into a newly summoned portal that lead to Xemnas's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xemnas was writing out reports when he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening. Feeling the darkness that emanated from it, he noticed that it came from behind him. Turning around, he saw Zexion step out of the portal, which had just diminished. He motioned for the Cloaked Schemer to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Zexion did as he was told and sat down, waiting for his Superior to talk.

"Has he made any progress?" he asked.

"No, sir-I mean Xemnas," answered Zexion. "He's sleeping right now."

"Hmmm. I see. I bet you were sleeping too, right?"

"Yes, I was. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Oh. I figured as much."

The room was silent for a while. Zexion was starting to wonder why he was really summoned here.

"Do you like the new nobody?" Zexion asked suddenly.

Xemnas looked directly at him and answered.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

Zexion looked straight into his eyes.

"I was just wondering," he answered. "I mean, after all, he _is _going to be in _your _Organization."

"How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've foreseen it," he answered simply.

Xemnas nodded. He knew Zexion was capable of having visions.

"Do you like him?" Xemnas asked. His gaze still wasn't broken from the other man's.

"Uh…..yes, I do," answered Zexion after a while. He saw Xemnas crack a smile.

'_He knows…'_

Xemnas chuckled to himself as he saw number Six's cheeks flush into a scarlet red. He knew how Zexion felt about this new Nobody – he had seen it in his eyes. If there was one thing that gave away Zexion's feelings, it was his startling blue eyes. Somehow, Xemnas had always been able to tell what Zexion felt by simply looking into his soft navy blue eyes. Everything else that was visible on his body never gave away anything. Only his eyes would do that trick. He saw Zexion staring at him and saw that his cheeks were still red, obviously embarrassed about this whole situation.

Xemnas leaned forward in his chair and looked at him back, noticing how he didn't flinch or move when he did this. All of the other Organization members would do this whenever Xemnas stared long enough.

"You are dismissed," he finally said, waving a hand toward the door.

"That's all you wanted me for?" asked Zexion.

"Yes," answered Xemnas. "Now go take your day off before I change my mind about it."

Zexion got up as quickly as he could and walked over to the door. He didn't feel like teleporting.

"Thank you very much, Xemnas," he said courteously. "If you ever need me to help with the new unknown, you just call."

"Absolutely," he answered, smiling as he thought of why Zexion was so eager to help out.

Zexion closed the door and headed to his room, anticipating another lovely nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope it didn't suck as much as I'd thought, but you never know.

Please review! I'll give you a cuddly Zexion plushie!


	2. Some Dreams Should Never End

Alright. I have pretty much the whole storyline of this planed in my head, so I'll be very fast at updating. I just think that Saïx and Zexion make such a cute couple. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Some Dreams Should Never End

Zexion had just awoken from a lovely dream. There had been endless light everywhere, and the man that he had just recently found on the streets was there too. His eyes looked comforting as he lowered Zexion down onto his soft, strong body with his arms. They were laying down under a tree, just enjoying each other's company and feeling each other's warm body satisfy the other. The tree that they were sitting under was in full bloom, and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. The grass beneath them was a rich shade of green and felt even better as their bodies were lying down on it. A soft breeze was blowing by, and the pink flower petals were dancing around them like fairies dancing to the music of the wind. The only thing Zexion could hear was the soft breathing of his lover, and the rustle of the leaves as the wind blew in between them.

He was now out of that fantasy world, feeling very disappointed because he never wanted the dream to end. He had never had a dream like that before, and was even more surprised that the man he had just rescued had joined him in this experience. He had only smelled cherry blossoms once before, but before this dream he had barely remembered their sweet scent. He looked outside and saw the moon high and almighty in the sky, as always, and decided that he better not go back to sleep because he might miss a moment of being with the new unknown. He wiped the sleep that still clung to his eyes off and went into his bathroom to get ready for a hard day's work. He was sure Xemnas had wanted him to work on the new Nobody as soon as possible, and truthfully that was all fine and good with him.

He slipped on a leather robe and walked out of his room without even glancing back at his bed to make sure he really didn't want to go back to sleep. He teleported down to the laboratory level, surprised to find nobody there except for the blue-haired elf sleeping on the bed with the metal shackles still fixed firmly around his wrists and ankles. He found it hard to imagine what it must feel like with those heavy iron shackles constricting your wrists and ankles, making it impossible to shift in your sleep. Zexion went over to him and looked down at his peacefully sleeping body, feeling some kind of urge to just release him and hold him tightly. But he knew Xemnas wouldn't allow that kind of behavior, especially on a new experiment. Even if those tight metal clasps looked as if they were going to make his hands fall off at any given moment. He mustn't let the man out of his horrible cage.

The man jerked his eyes open as if he had sensed that Zexion had been standing there watching over him for a few minutes now. Zexion smiled as he saw the man relax at the sight of him. He ran a bare hand over the man's cheek, feeling even better as he remembered how soft his skin was. He yelped in pain as he tried to touch back, for the iron shackle had rubbed against the fragile skin of his wrists and ankles, making the skin turn red and start to bleed. Zexion couldn't help but feel sorry for him and was now desperately fighting against his conscience to release the poor man who was now in pain because of his doing. Finally, it seemed that he had won and grabbed the keys from the mahogany desk they were resting on and unlocked the man completely, suddenly noticing that he was crying.

Zexion embraced him tightly and ran his fingers through his soft sky blue hair.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered lovingly into his pointed ear. "It's my entire fault that I've caused you so much pain."

The man whimpered in response, but smiled and stopped crying. Zexion held him for a few more minutes and finally let him sit back down on the bed, not locking him back down. Just as soon as the man sat back down, he felt the same chapped lips on his as the day before and suddenly realized that the man had gotten back up and kissed him. He must've thought that a kiss was a way to thank somebody, thought Zexion. However, instead of shunning him and telling him that just kissing somebody was wrong, he wrapped his hands around the man's neck and deepened the kiss, making the man squeak into his mouth as it turned more passionate. He smiled and thought about how cute that little noise was, and continued moving his lips to try and pry open his chapped mouth. He didn't even know why he was making matters worse, but eventually came up with the theory that it was pure instinct. The man seemed perfectly okay with this, and even opened his mouth willingly. Zexion soon discovered that the inside of his mouth was nothing like the rough exterior. It tasted like the smell of the cherry blossoms in his dream and literally made his body turn to jelly as his tongue danced with the man's.

When he finally pulled away from this new unknown, strings of saliva were hanging loosely from both of their lips, and he could still taste the sakura blossoms that were now polluting his mind. They had only explored each other's mouths for a few seconds, but it felt like a whole lifetime to Zexion. The man seemed to think so too, because Zexion smelled astonishment in him. Astonishment smelled just like roses, although he had no idea why. The man had a strange way of connecting everything to sweet smelling flowers. Maybe that was his special element. But one could never tell.

The man sat and stared at him with a look of both confusion and passion. His eyes were soft and caring as they looked at Zexion, and Zexion couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going through his mind. He was sure to be confused, Zexion knew that, but he wondered if he really understood his true motives of the kiss that they had just shared. He looked deep into the man's eyes and didn't find anything that would give it away there, so he finally decided just to tap into his mind and find out for himself. The man would never even know he was invading his cerebrum.

Concentrating all of his thoughts to the man, he suddenly found himself in a different perspective, seeing things in ways he had never before imagined them to be. He must've gone straight into the occipital lobe of his brain, he thought. He had to go to the bottom part of the frontal lobe to gain access to his memory. So far, the man hadn't even noticed that he was invading his head, which was a good thing because if he did the connection would be lost. He closed his eyes and traveled to the man's frontal lobe, where he soon heard many different tones of the man's voice yelling and whispering in his ears.

Maybe if he delved deep enough, he could even get enough information to know what his name was. That would make everything easier, and he could use the man's real name instead of "the new unknown" or "him". Zexion finally accessed the part of the lobe he needed, and concentrated his thoughts on finding the man's feelings about their passionate kiss. He found the voice he wanted and simply plucked it out from all of the others. Now, you must understand that this process takes only about ten seconds, but going into every detail of every part of it takes much longer.

Zexion took all of his remaining concentration and blacked out the world, leaving only him and the voice that he had picked out. Voices were quite interesting, and if you knew really well how to read minds, you know immediately which voice you need to pick out. A mediocre mind reader often struggles with finding which voice to listen to. Zexion however, was a master at this art and had known from the beginning of this whole process which voice he needed, which had ended up being one of the more soft and passionate ones. There were hundreds of thousands of different voices, and each one of them had a slight difference in tone and volume. The softer ones were always nicer to deal with, just because they are more comforting than loud ones.

"_Who is this man?" _asked the elf's voice. Zexion felt himself melt at the sound of this man's soft voice, and it echoed throughout the cavern of his mind and reverberated around and around until Zexion could imagine what the man sounded like in real life, even though he had only heard those four words come out of his beautiful mouth. _"Why do I feel like this?" _continued the man's delicate voice. _"This man has brought me so much comfort, yet I am confused as to his methods. I know the thing where we touched lips and tickled each other's tongues with the others is called a kiss, but why does he resort to such calm methods? Whenever he does this, I feel a strange feeling dwell in my abdomen, and it feels like a million candles are burning there and my body is being electrocuted with lightning of passion. I don't know what is wrong with me! The only time I feel anything but coldness and emptiness is when he kisses me or touches me. Why is this so?"_

"_Because you feel about me as I feel about you!" _Zexion couldn't help but interject. He immediately felt the blackness dissipate from around him, and he soon found himself back in the white room of the laboratory. He had blown it.

He looked at the blue haired man and saw that he was even more confused, yet he could never tell anything about what the man was thinking by looking into his eyes. He took a deep breath in and smelled the smell of cinnamon and baby's breath. Cinnamon had always resembled anger, and orchid always resembled relief or forgiveness. It was an interesting combination. The man, still sitting on the metal table, looked straight into his skull with his neon eyes that shone like billions of orange stars in a space of white. Zexion actually flinched at this, and he hung his head down ashamed of what he had just done. He knew it was wrong to invade somebody's head like he just did, but he had so desperately wanted to know more about this man that that must have slipped his mind. Neither of them moved for a while until the man stood up shakily from the table and put his slender hand underneath Zexion's jaw line, making the smaller indigo haired man's head lift in surprise. The man smiled, and at that moment Zexion could smell only orchid. Zexion couldn't help but smile at the man's sudden recovery and soon found the man's now smooth lips press almost expertly against his, and he couldn't help but think about the things the man might've said before this in his perfect, calming voice.

When the man pulled away again, Zexion looked once again into his beautiful eyes and opened his mouth to speak to him, but the man had taken the liberty of placing his perfectly shaped pointer finger over his lips. Zexion arched an eyebrow, but the man only broadened his smile and instead opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't speak," he whispered into Zexion's ear. Zexion hitched his breath as soon as he heard the man speak out loud for the first time. It sounded even better than all of the voices in his head put together. The man leaned in and kissed Zexion lovingly on his baby soft cheek, and bent in even closer to put his lips so close against Zexion's ear that Zexion shuddered. He heard the man draw in yet another breath and felt the warm rush of his exhale blow by his soft earlobe as he spoke once again.

"My name is Saïx," he whispered. "Don't tell."

Saïx pulled his head back so he was looking back into Zexion's navy eyes as if he were waiting for an answer. Zexion now had the courage to lift his hand up and pull Saïx's pointer finger from his lips. Saïx had no objection to this and he let his perfect hand fall to his side. Zexion leaned into him and wrapped his arms around his half naked body, which was still clothed in the apparel he had worn when Zexion had found him, and pressed his lips once more to the man's own. He sealed this promise with a kiss, and a very passionate one to be exact. They stood there for ten minutes and just kissed until they finally let each other go, immediately feeling regret for doing this. They both loved kissing each other, and each of them had never wanted it to end. Saïx lie back down on the metal bed and put his arms and legs back into the slots that were supposed to hold them, knowing that Zexion would get into trouble if he was found in the lab without his shackles locked tightly around his wrists and ankles. Once this deed was done, Zexion put the keys back to where he had found them and looked back down on his new obsession. He bent down near his ear just like Saïx had done to him only a few minutes ago and whispered something into his ear.

"My name is Zexion," he said softly, nibbling Saïx's small earlobe as he did. "And I promise not to tell yours."

Saïx smiled and said a loving "thank you" to Zexion as the Shadow Walking Tactician teleported out of the room. Each of them had never felt happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zexion soon found himself back in fields of sakura blossoms, twirling around his head as the mighty cherry scented wind blew around his slim figure. Today had been the best day of his life, and he never wanted it to end. The man that lingered in his dream had given him his name, and it was just as beautiful and mysterious as his voice. His voice and name kept replaying and floating around his head, making his feelings for Saïx grow more and more with every word and syllable. He laid his head down on the soft pillow of his bed and closed his eyes, not because he was tired - but because whenever he did he saw beautiful pink blossoms float around in a free dance that made him shiver with every twirl and turn they made. He was starting to become totally obsessed with Saïx, and every minute it was getting worse.

He heard a sharp knock at his door suddenly, and his train of thought was completely destroyed. He turned his head wearily from his pillow and gazed at the door with slightly clouded eyes.

"Who is it?" he said loud enough to make himself jump. His voice had shattered the long silence he enjoyed.

"It's Xemnas," came the muffled reply. "May I come in?"

"Of course," he answered.

Xemnas walked into the room with a sort of confused look on his face, and Zexion could smell the sour smell of confusion coming from him also. Xemnas sat down on Zexion's bed and put his hand on Zexion's ankle, which was still lying horizontal on the bed.. Xemnas looked at him straight in the eye.

"I need to talk to you, Zexion," he said.

Zexion didn't like where this was going already.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" he asked.

Xemnas took his hand off of Zexion's ankle and he crossed his legs, breaking his stare for only a few seconds.

"It's about the new nobody," he said. "Today when your four fellow members and I went in there to see how he was doing, he was acting very strange. I was wondering if you knew or did anything to cause this, judging that you are the person that found him on the street."

Zexion could feel his pulse quicken slightly, but he didn't really know why.

"What exactly was he doing that was so 'strange'?" he asked.

"Well, when all five of us went in there, we noticed that he was acting very…uncooperative, if you know what I mean. He wouldn't sit still for any tests, he would never look any of us in the eye, he always pulled on his iron restraints as if he was expecting to be let out, he kissed Xigbar once when Xigbar bent down to take a look at his face, and he seemed distracted all of the time. Now I know what you must be thinking. You might be thinking that all unknowns are like this from the start, but judging from my own personal experience with you and your four comrades, I happen to know that not one of you acted like this in the beginning stages. Would you happen to know anything about this unusual behavior of his?"

Zexion knew that Xemnas could tell when he was lying, even though he was a very good liar. He wondered why Saïx had kissed Xigbar, but he figured that the poor elf was still very confused from the many kisses he had received from Zexion. He had to come up with a believable answer before he gained suspicion from his Superior.

"I'll take a look at him," he answered, hoping Xemnas wouldn't catch on to what he was planning. He didn't see any signs of it.

"Excellent," answered Xemnas. "Come along, then."

Xemnas opened a portal and gestured for Zexion to go and step in it. Fatigued, Zexion got up from his soft bed and walked over to the dark portal that was seeping out darkness. Xemnas stepped in after him, and the portal closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xigbar and Xaldin were the only two people left in the laboratory, and they were both a good ten feet away from the man on the cold iron table, afraid that he was going to jump up at any given moment and run away. They both suddenly heard the sound of a portal being opened and saw Xemnas and Zexion step out of one. Xigbar strolled over to both of them and stood in front of Zexion impatiently.

"It took you long enough!" he grumbled angrily. "That…thing over there tried to make out with me! What the hell did you do to him?"

"Shhhh, Xigbar," said Xemnas calmly. "Zexion is here to find out what is wrong, and we don't need anybody blaming anybody for anything. Now Zexion, go over to him and work your magic."

Zexion felt uneasy about this, but he went over to Saïx anyway so he wouldn't look too suspicious. He bent over the table and looked down into Saïx's beautiful eyes, and immediately the elf smiled. He squealed with delight at the sight of Zexion's familiar face, compared to all of the unusual and scary faces he had seen all day long. Zexion tried not to smile, but it was just too hard not to when the man was so happy. Xigbar walked over to him and stood by his side.

"How come it likes you so much?" Xigbar asked, almost sounding jealous.

"Please don't call him 'it'," replied Zexion. "He is a nobody just like the rest of us, and I certainly don't call you or anybody else here by the title of 'it.'"

"I can say whatever I want," snapped Xigbar. "And I especially don't need a stupid juvenile like you telling me what to do."

Zexion suddenly felt very angry.

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked I was the smartest person here!" he screamed at Xigbar. "And you have no right to call this man any other name than the name he's supposed to be called by!"

Zexion stared at Xigbar for a good long time until Xigbar took his fist and aimed it straight at Zexion's nose, making Zexion scream in agony as warm blood oozed from it. The pain was unbearable, not only because Xigbar's punch had been so powerful, but also because that was Zexion's most sensitive area. He fell over on the ground, holding his broken nose with tears streaming down his eyes, and when he looked up he was surprised to see that neither Xaldin nor Xemnas would help him get up. They were just standing behind Xigbar with emotionless expressions on their faces. This made Zexion want to cry even more.

"You wimp!" yelled Xigbar angrily. "You NEVER boss me around, got it?"

Zexion nodded with a sour expression on his face, and Xigbar's smirk became wider. Zexion had always hated Xigbar, but now this was just going over the top. Xigbar stepped forward and kicked Zexion in the back a few times as hard as he could and then started laughing maniacally as if this were the best thing in his life. Zexion wimpered and the tears flowed faster down his cheeks, but he did not cry out or wail at all.

"I understand why this thing is so screwed up now," he said, pointing at Saïx. "It listened to YOU."

Xigbar laughed again, but it immediately stopped when he heard a primal growl behind him. He turned around and immediately paled when he saw what was standing menacingly upright behind him.

Somehow Saïx had pulled himself free of the iron shackles that were holding him down, for they were literally torn open as if they were taped on to his wrists and ankles. Xigbar's pupils dilated slightly as he saw the monstrosity that Saïx had turned into. His normally kept hair was spiked up like a blue porcupine's, his perfectly formed eyes looked like someone had taken a needle and broken through the surface of his iris, for the neon orange color looked like it spilled and settled into the whites of his eyes, his white teeth were transformed into fangs, and his girlish nails had extended and sharpened up just like claws. He looked extremely pissed.

"Oh my god," muttered Xemnas underneath his breath.

Saïx growled again and lunged at Xigbar, sinking his fangs into his neck, making the man scream out in pure agony. Saïx dug his claws into his thin arms and pressed against them so hard that they tore through the fabric and sunk into the pale flesh underneath. Xigbar tried to pry the man off, but it was to no avail. Saïx had an extremely strong grip on him, and Xigbar had to put up with the horrible feeling of the elf sucking blood out of his neck. Then all of a sudden, Saïx let go of Xigbar almost before he passed out. But he did one more thing before Xigbar did. Saïx took his hand, clenched it into a fist, pulled it back as far as he could, and punched Xigbar's nose so hard that even Xaldin and Xemnas could hear the crunch of the bone breaking as his fist collided with it. Xigbar fell over onto his face and passed out, bloody and defeated.

While Xaldin and Xemnas stood in the background, Saïx walked over to Zexion's form on the ground, who was as equally astonished with Saïx's doings as everybody else was, and lifted him up, embracing him tightly. Saïx had returned to his normal gentle self, and was softly purring in Zexion's ear and pecking him on the cheek. Xemnas, who was afraid to even go over to Saïx, inched forward slowly to see what would happen if he did. Saïx noticed this movement out of the corner of his eye and growled a warning towards Xemnas to keep him away, but Zexion tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a face that said, "It's okay to have him come over here." Saïx understood this and retracted his already returning fangs and claws.

Xemnas stepped forward and stood by Zexion, looking back at Xaldin, and then looking back at the huddled form of Zexion again.

"Zexion?" he asked.

"Yes?" asked Zexion, sounding slightly nasal because of his broken nose.

"I've made a decision."

Zexion huddled closer to Saïx.

"What is it, Xemnas?"

Xemnas looked up at Saïx, who was perfectly calm again, looking down lovingly at Zexion in his strong arms.

"I've decided to give the task of training this new unknown to you. You will need to get him a cloak, train him to speak and fight, and make sure he is responsible with his powers. Judging by how the testing table's condition is now," he said, looking at the shackles that were busted open on the table, "he will be staying in your bedroom with you."

Zexion's heart leapt when Xemnas said this.

"And also," Xemnas continued. "Take care of that precious nose of yours. You need it more than anybody."

Zexion nodded and turned to Saïx. He was still smiling down on him, and Zexion couldn't have been happier at this moment. Saïx looked happy also, and Zexion had a feeling that he had understood every word of which Xemnas had said. Saïx let Zexion down from his arms and Zexion wobbled back and forth as he stood up once again. He then looked at Xemnas and nearly hugged the man as a thank you. Xemnas's eyes opened in surprise, but he returned the hug as courteously as it was given.

"Thank you very much, Xemnas!" said Zexion, letting go of Xemnas's body. "I promise to train him well!"

Xemnas smiled.

"You'd better go get him acquainted with your room," he said, tossing Zexion a pair of clothes that he had pulled out of a drawer. "Those clothes are his, by the way."

Zexion said another thank you and teleported himself and Saïx into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About five hours later, Saïx had gotten used to Zexion's room and they were both now ready for bed, for they both felt very tired. Zexion was very excited about this night because it would be the first time he slept with his beloved Saïx, and he really hoped Saïx felt the same way. Each of them was wearing a pair of black cotton pants to keep warm during the night, but they didn't bother putting anything on on top.

As Saïx crawled into bed next to Zexion, they both shared a long and passionate kiss goodnight and they eventually fell asleep, both dreaming of sakura blossoms blowing in a sweet cherry-scented wind.

Some dreams should never end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, that's the second chapter for you! I hoped you liked it! I know there wasn't much yaoi stuff in this chappie, but I promise there will be at least one lemon in the future.

boogies


	3. A Night at the Lake

Hellooo! It's me again! I know it's kind of weird that this is like the only story I ever update, but I just want to let all of you people that actually read this that I have the whole storyline in my head and even dream about it. So if anybody complains that I haven't been updating other stories as often as I should, blame this one.

That did not come out right.

Um, yeah, so anyway…I also want to say that my new OTP is SaïxZexion, and AxelZexion has been wiped clear out of my mind. You can expect to see more SZ stories in the future from me.

Now, I must start the chapter, for I have bored all of you long enough with my speech on updating and my OTP.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: A Night by the Lake

Zexion opened his eyes, seeing a blur of peach and blue moving next to him. As his eyes focused, though, he could see that this blur was Saïx. Saïx was stroking his neck lovingly and his orange eyes were locked onto Zexion's. Zexion smiled and yawned, still feeling tired from the things that happened yesterday. He cringed as he felt the pain from his broken nose, but it was on its way of healing. Saïx didn't look tired in the least bit, even though yesterday he mauled Xigbar and frightened the rest of the Organization. Xigbar deserved it, especially for breaking his beloved nose. Today was going to be a good day, though. He knew it. As long as he was with Saïx, any day was a good day.

Zexion stretched his slim body out on the bed, and Saïx traced his long hands up and down on Zexion's smooth, pale skin. Zexion took a deep breath and let it all back out as carelessly as he could. He felt Saïx bury his soft face into the crook of his neck and purr deeply, sending shivers up Zexion's spine. Zexion accidentally let out a giggle and blushed embarrassingly as he heard Saïx laugh at it.

"You're funny," mumbled Saïx into Zexion's neck, creating even more shivers down Zexion's spine.

"Yeah, and you're funny looking," replied Zexion smartly.

Saïx bolted upright and stared at Zexion admiringly.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, showing pain in his voice. Zexion had almost forgotten that at this point he had the mentality of a five year old. It was so hard to remember that. He was a small child trapped in an adult's body.

"Of course I don't think that!" exclaimed Zexion, kissing him on the forehead. "I was just joking around."

Saïx seemed to understand this immediately, for he broke out in laughter.

"Alright!" he said excitedly. "So what are we gonna do now, Zexy?"

Zexion had heard Xemnas call him "Zexy" before, and he found it annoying. When Saïx said it, it was completely adorable.

"Well, I don't know," said Zexion. "What do you want to do?"

Saïx sat back into his tailbone and sat completely still. His curious orange eyes flickered above and looked at the dark ceiling in deep concentration. Zexion just stared at him and melted. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason he felt like an egg frying on a sidewalk whenever he looked at the blue-haired elf. Love, maybe? He highly doubted that.

"Hey, what's that place?" he asked, staring outside.

Zexion turned and looked out of the French windows. The black lake was gently lapping onto the soft sands of the beach. The moon in the sky shone brightly upon it and danced on its waters. Zexion ruffled Saïx's hair.

"Oh, you don't want to go there," he said. "It's just the lake. The only thing special about it is that the water is black."

"I want to go!" exclaimed Saïx.

"But you can't swim."

"Then teach me!"

Zexion stared at Saïx's adorable expression and finally gave in.

"Alright," he said, kissing Saïx's forehead. "You might as well learn early anyway. When do you want to go?"

Saïx stared outside at the moon for a while, immersed in thought.

"I think I wanna go now." Saïx stopped staring at the moon and stared into Zexion's ice blue eyes. "Is that okay?"

Zexion hopped up from the bed and motioned for Saïx to follow.

"That's perfect," he said, opening a portal. "I haven't been down there myself in some time. Just follow me."

Saïx followed Zexion like an obedient dog through the portal, and both of them landed on the black sands of the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xemnas was lying down on his bed, completely drenched in sweat. He took his largest pillow and pulled it against his body, embracing it tightly. He shivered and wrapped his legs around it, pretending it was the soft body of the man who plagued his dreams.

'_Get out of my head, Zexion!' _his mind yelled. _'Stop torturing me like this!'_

He could feel his thighs heat up at the mere thought of the lilac haired man. Zexion was always occupying his mind, and recently all he could think about was him. Xemnas wasn't sure if it was love or just good looks that attracted him to Zexion, but he knew that it was dangerous to even think about him. Whenever he woke up from a dream, he found himself in a puddle of sweat. Most of his dreams involved Zexion, and most of them were extremely wet. He often wondered if Zexion knew about this, just because of the fact that he could smell people's feelings and read their minds. Maybe if he did know, he was just teasing him. Or maybe his dirty little secret was safe. Xemnas hoped it was the second one.

His mind raced back to the dream he had just woken up from, and he grunted as he felt himself grow harder. Porcelain skin flashed through his mind, and soft moaning echoed throughout the walls of his head. His hands ran over this porcelain skin, smooth as butter, and teased the sensitive, wet places that made the soft moaning grow louder and louder. Zexion's panting filled the room they were in, and his aggravated grunts made Xemnas shudder. Xemnas remembered the feeling of his body pressing up against Zexion's soft lithe one and the electricity exchanged between them with each thrust. Xemnas screamed as he felt himself come, and felt guilty for having to change the sheets for the fourth time this week. Zexion was too perfect for him, and he knew he could never have him without using force. This fact made Xemnas angry, and he knew it was one hundred percent true. The closest thing he would have to seeing Zexion naked and in bed with him were these explicit dreams he was having.

He sighed heavily and threw the pillow he was clutching onto the floor. Life just wasn't fair. He slowly got out of bed and ripped the sheets off, afterwards throwing them in the open laundry hamper in the corner of his room. Thank Kingdom Hearts that the Dusks did the laundry in this place; otherwise Xemnas would have mountains of it to do every day. He went to his linen cabinet and ignored the searing pain between his legs, pulling out a new set of black sheets to put on his bed. Why oh why did Zexion have to torture him so?

He walked back over to his bed and flipped his mattress over, also ignoring the wet stain that had soaked through the sheets and into the mattress, and pulled the bottom sheet over the four corners of his mattress. Then he carefully tucked the top sheet in at the bottom and placed his fluffy black comforter over it. He picked up the pillow that was also covered in his seed and took the cover off, slipping a fresh new one on over it. When he was finally done with these chores he crawled back into his newly made bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. He was afraid to go back to sleep, especially because he might have to change the sheets once again. He just felt like crying.

His thoughts carried him to another subject instantly. Although it still involved Zexion, it was a different subject. He had noticed that Zexion had taken a liking to the new Nobody, and possibly vise versa. This made him a little bit frustrated. He had been trying to get Zexion to like him more than a father figure for about a year now, and all this new unknown had to do was show up to get these feelings out from him. How did he do it? If only Zexion knew his feelings for him, then all of these things wouldn't happen. The dreams, the jealousy, the changing of the sheets every night, and the undying lust for Zexion's body would all be gone. If Xemnas ever saw both of them kissing – or even hugging – he would go crazy. The punishment for both of them would be nearly unbearable. He felt sad for thinking about punishing Zexion, but he knew it had to be done under circumstances like these.

He felt fear as his eyes grew heavy, and tried desperately to stay awake. He grabbed his poor pillow and embraced it again, curling up into a ball around it. He knew he had to fall asleep eventually, but for now he could attempt to stay awake. He mashed his face into the soft pillow, and pretended it was Zexion's body once more. Once the image was set into his mind, pressed his lips against it and began kissing. Hopefully kissing wouldn't ruin his sheets. Hopefully it wouldn't lead to other thoughts…

After ten minutes of making out with "Zexion" he stopped. He relaxed and sank into his soft mattress. He began getting worried again as his body yearned for rest. Yawning, he felt himself sink even lower into the mattress.

"Zexion…Zexion…Zexion," he muttered desperately, his voice getting quieter with every word.

Finally his eyes slid closed and he fell into a dream infested sleep. Sadly, he would have to change the sheets yet again that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Zexion!" yelled Saïx, running across the beach. "Last one to the water is a rotten egg!"

Zexion smiled and teleported to the edge of the water before Saïx could get there.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Saïx.

Zexion laughed as Saïx tackled him to the ground, getting gritty black sand in his hair. Zexion pushed against Saïx's arms and rolled him over onto the sand, infesting his hair and clothes with the ebony sand. Saïx started laughing and ruffled Zexion's hair playfully. Zexion started laughing, too, and bent down to kiss the elf. Saïx's eyes widened, but quickly shrunk as he got used to the wet feeling of Zexion's lips against his. They both remained quiet for a while, just kissing and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until the tide got higher that they realized what they were really there for, and the lapping of the black water against their boots made them stop. Zexion pushed himself off of Saïx and he stood upright, extending a hand out to help Saïx up. Saïx smiled and took Zexion's hand gladly.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" asked Zexion.

"Yes!" came Saïx's enthusiastic reply.

Zexion went over and sat down on a large slab of obsidian, motioning for Saïx to join him. Saïx obeyed and sat down next to him more than happily.

"Alright," started Zexion. "The first step of learning how to swim is getting into the proper swimming clothes. Shoes are not good because they fill up with water and pull you down to the bottom, and long flowing clothes like the ones we have on aren't good because they create drag and make swimming harder. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes," answered Saïx. "Except I have one question. If swimming in the clothes we have on isn't good, then do we swim naked?"

Zexion blushed as he thought about this, but soon dismissed the thought.

"Perhaps I wasn't specific enough," he said. "I meant that the _cloaks _we have on aren't good for swimming. The pants we have on underneath, however, are absolutely perfect. Is that a better explanation?"

Saïx nodded.

"Good," said Zexion. "The next step I will show to you in the water, so for now get the proper clothes on."

"Okay."

Both of them yanked off their shoes and threw them across the beach. They pulled off their socks and shed their cloaks, until the only thing left on their bodies were the black skintight pants. Zexion ran toward the black water and dipped his feet in. The temperature was surprisingly perfect, and he walked in until he was waist deep. He looked back at shore, where Saïx was testing the dark water with one foot.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked, pulling his wet foot out of the water and placing it back on the damp sand.

"Of course it's safe! If it wasn't safe, I wouldn't be in here, would I?"

Saïx seemed to understand this and slowly waded into the water, probably still worried if it was poisonous or not. As soon as he was waist deep in the water, Zexion embraced him and held him tightly to try to get him over his nervousness. This seemed to work because he felt Saïx's tight muscles relax and his head rest on the top of his own. Zexion smiled and let go, wanting to get to the next part of the lesson.

"Are you feeling a little bit less nervous?" he asked.

"I think so," said Saïx. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," Zexion said cheerfully.

He bent his legs and laid back so his body was floating in the water. Saïx seemed astonished by this, because his mouth hung open. Zexion laughed at this expression.

"How do you float like that and not sink?" asked Saïx, still very intrigued.

"I'll show you right now," he answered. "Just let your legs leave the ground and lay back. It's that simple."

"But-but I'll sink!"

"If you do, I'm right here to save you from drowning. Just give it a try."

Saïx bit his lip.

"You promise to not let me sink?" he asked.

"I promise," said Zexion coolly.

Saïx closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. He carefully lifted his feet from the ground and laid back. Within seconds, he was on his back in the water, floating. Zexion smiled and stood upright again, clapping at this crowning achievement. Saïx smiled a smile that went from ear to ear and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well done, well done!" congratulated Zexion. "Do you think you can handle the next task?"

Saïx jumped up and hugged Zexion.

"Of course I can! With you as a teacher, I can do anything!"

Zexion laughed and patted him on the back, thinking about how cute this remark was.

"Okay, then," he said. "The next step is a bit tricky. Let me show you first, and then I'll explain."

He waded out farther until he was neck deep and went underwater. He winced at first because the water stung against his broken nose, but he soon got over it and swam over to Saïx. When he popped out of the water in front of him, Saïx nearly had a heart attack.

"Why did you scare me like that?" he asked. "And how do you do that?"

Zexion put a finger to his lips and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Be patient, Saïx, or otherwise you won't learn anything today. Am I understood?"

Saïx nodded.

"Good. Now, for the next task you cannot breathe in while you're underwater, and you'll have to hold your breath. This is very important because if you breathe in underwater, your lungs will hurt very badly. If you feel yourself running out of breath, go up to the surface and take in another one. Make sure to remember that."

"I will," came the confident reply.

"I am glad you understand," continued Zexion. "Now, in order to actually move under the water, or on top of it for that matter, you have to move your arms and legs."

"Like this?" asked Saïx, flapping his arms around.

"No. Kind of…kind of like a fish."

Zexion cupped his hands and pushed them forward, then back again. Saïx imitated this and nodded as soon as he committed it to memory.

"What do I do with my legs?" he asked.

"You move them like this."

Zexion made a scissoring motion with two of his fingers. Saïx's eyes were glued to his hands as his mind soaked the motion in.

"And then combine both of them, as soon as you have it down," said Zexion. "Did you get all of that?"

"I sure did," responded Saïx. "May I please try it now?"

"Of course you can! If you have trouble, remember that I'm right here watching over you."

Saïx smiled and took in a deep breath. He slipped his head underneath the cool water and tried out the motions Zexion had shown him with his arms and legs. Without difficulty, Saïx had mastered the art of swimming. As soon as Saïx breached the surface of the water again, Zexion swam over and embraced him as a reward.

"Excellent work, Saïx!" he exclaimed. "Now that you can swim, I want to show you somewhere very important to me. Try to keep up!"

Saïx nodded for the millionth time that day and they both set off into the deeper parts of the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xemnas paced around his room impatiently. If this happened again, he would be completely out of sheets. He bent his head down low and mumbled angrily. What would've happened if he hadn't rescued Zexion from the streets of Deep Dive? He knew he would've never done that, but still…what would've happened? Would he be feeling these feelings about somebody else in his Organization, or was it just Zexion that was capable of making him feel like this? He looked over at his poor pillow and bed, feeling sorry for them. If Zexion was not here, he wouldn't have to change the damned sheets four out of the seven days of the week. And yet, deep down in the place where his heart should be, he couldn't bring himself to think of a world without Zexion. He couldn't bring himself to think of his absence because, to Xemnas, he was the most beautiful, perfect human being in any world imaginable. In fact, Xemnas was starting to think he was feeling love.

He got back in bed once again, still hot and sweaty, and prayed to Kingdom Hearts that there would be no more wet dreams for him for the rest of the night. He crawled underneath the newly added silk sheets and allowed his eyes to close. This time, instead of the naked moaning form of Zexion huddled up beside him underneath the sheets, it was of the new nobody…completely silent and perhaps as perfect as his beloved Zexion. The only problem with this dream was that Xemnas was not in it. Instead of his body next to the new nobody's, it was Zexion's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we almost there?" asked Saïx as soon as his feet touched sand again.

"Yep," answered Zexion. "In fact, we are here."

Saïx looked around and examined his surroundings. The giant heart-shaped moon glowed enticingly above him, and its glowing outline shimmered across the waves of the lake. Large and oddly shaped clusters of obsidian were everywhere, and Zexion was heading toward one that was bent in an arch shape. Large white crystals covered some of the black rock like diamonds. Saïx followed Zexion through the black archway and into a humungous and pitch black cave. Before Saïx could protest against going into it, Zexion had already disappeared into its darkness. Feeling scared, he reluctantly followed Zexion inside. His eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness, even though it was pitch black, and he soon saw the wet form of Zexion sitting in a corner facing him.

"Sit down, please," said Zexion politely.

"Where?" asked Saïx.

"On my lap."

Saïx walked over to the place where he was sitting and sat down between his legs. Zexion rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked, kissing a little bit of Saïx's neck as he said this.

"Just fine," answered Saïx coolly. "Why do you ask?"

Zexion flicked his tongue against Saïx's pulse and sighed.

"I was just wondering, that's all," he answered, running his hands across the smooth skin stretched across Saïx's belly.

Saïx sighed and leaned back into Zexion's body, enjoying what Zexion was doing to him. He closed his eyes and yawned.

"Are you tired?" asked Zexion.

"A little," admitted Saïx. "That swim was very tiring."

"I agree."

They both remained silent, except for the soft swooshing sound of Zexion's hands sliding across Saïx's belly. Saïx leaned back and kissed Zexion on the cheek.

"So why did you bring me here?" he asked, shattering the silence.

Zexion waited a few seconds before he responded.

"I wanted to show you the place where I like to go when life is bugging me," answered Zexion sweetly. "It's my sanctuary, and I've never shown it to anyone else."

Saïx looked around the cave. There was nothing really special about it. The inside looked about the same as all of the strange crystal-lined obsidian outside.

"Why did you pick this place as your sanctuary?" he asked. "I don't see why it's so special."

Zexion chuckled and kissed Saïx on the neck once more.

"Sometimes you have to think farther than what meets the eye," he answered. "I picked this place because it reminds me of me. It's dark, empty, silent, and above all, misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?"

"Yes. Do you see those minute holes in the ceiling?"

Saïx looked up and saw them high above in the ceiling.

"Yes," he answered. "What's so special about them?"

"Well, you see, a normal person would not notice those and pass them on like they're nothing. But when Kingdom Hearts shines its brightest, those tiny holes illuminate this whole cave. And do you see the crystals lining the walls?"

"Yes. I noticed them on the way in."

"Exactly. Now, when light shafts enter this cave from those holes, they create multiple spectrums as they bounce off of the white crystal. In other words, this whole cave turns a rainbow color and turns as light as day."

"Really?" asked Saïx.

"Really. Maybe we'll come back here later and witness it. I think you'd enjoy it very much."

"Wait. Are we leaving?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I still have to work today, and the rest of the Organization will think something's amiss if we're gone too long. I promise we'll come back, though."

Saïx hung his head low.

"As long as you promise," he muttered.

Zexion summoned a portal and they both stepped through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xemnas walked along the hallway that led to Zexion's room. This was the final straw. He had to talk to Zexion and confess everything. Maybe that would make this nightmare go away. He walked up to Zexion's door and was about to knock, but his hand stopped at the sounds coming from inside. He pressed his ear against the door to try and amplify the sound. It sounded like…moaning.

Curious, he cupped his hands over his ear and pressed it harder against the door.

"_Ngh…Saïx!" _

He knew that voice anywhere. It was Zexion's. But who was this Saïx?

"_Zexion, please…please let me do this…"_

He didn't recognize this voice, so being the Superior, he barged right in. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw the scene laid out before him.

The new nobody had pinned Zexion against the wall, and both were half naked and pressed closely against each other. Xemnas was fortunate enough to even see the new nobody, apparently named "Saïx", slip his tongue out of Zexion's mouth. Saïx unpinned Zexion from the wall and both of them stood there guiltily. Xemnas felt rage bubble up inside him like red hot magma, and soon found himself yelling.

"_ZEXION!"_ he roared. "_MY ROOM! **NOW!"**_

Zexion hurriedly summoned a portal and stepped through it. Saïx was still standing there, not sure of what to do. Xemnas had calmed a slight bit now, but he was still angry.

"YOU…_SAÏX…_stay in here…"

The man stood stock still as Xemnas summoned a portal for himself that led to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew…I'm glad I'm done with that chapter. I hope I didn't gross anybody out with going into detail about the sheets thing. I wouldn't think anybody WOULD be sickened by that, but if somebody is, then you have my deepest apologies.

I hope this wasn't that bad, because the majority of it was written between the hours of 10:00-12:30.

I hope you enjoyed it! And I will be updating soon!

Until next time!


End file.
